Reibantai's Avatar Of Reio-Sama
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Summary inside Rated M not for the faint of heart due to dark language, cursing, blood, gore and pure carnage and sex


**Summary: What happens when a former student of the Reibantai Taicho attempts to ascend past his nature because of petty jealousy, fear, envy and hate, what happens when his actions and arrogance brings down the wrath of the the Soul Queen's Number 1 Executioner and mate...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki...Godly Transcendent Naruto x Mass Harem, Semi-Dark/Cold/Cynical/Semi-Emotionless/Cool/Badass Taicho Naruto/Flirtatious Naruto/Ladies man Naruto/Zanjutsu/Kido/Hoho/Hakuda god Naruto/Shinobi/Multi-Bloodline Naruto, OC's, Bashing of Cental 46, Corrupt Shinigami, Humans, multiple crossovers, Rated M+ for gore, sex, blood, swearing, fights and torture**

"Talk Is Cheap" Naruto's Speech

_'Talk Is Cheap' _Naruto's Thoughts

**"Interesting..." **Hollow/Demonic Speech

**'Interesting...' **Hollow/Demonic Thoughts

_"Naruto-Kun"_Zanpakuto Spirit speech

_'Naruto-kun' _Zanpakuto Spirit Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach nor do i wish to so without further ado here comes the story!**

**Chapter 1 - The one with Moon, Fire and the Storm and ****Seas**

* * *

(Sokyoku Hill)

Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto a very old man with a balding head, a long white beard and mustache with squinted closed eyes wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho and the haori with the kanji for Captain Commander on the back in black, his bony old hands were gripped tightly on a large wooden cane with a very deep frown on his face.

The reason why?

A man standing at 6'6 with black spiked up hair, black edges across from his eyelids and poisonous emerald sick eyes swirling with nearly every kind of dark emotion known to man and even a Hollow would flinch at the amount of malice and hate swirling within those poisonous dark orbs, he had a toned body you'd expect from an Olympic athlete with a solid 6 pack, fair skin, sharp teeth like fangs etched in a shark-like grin wearing a standard shinigami shihakusho with a large zweihander type sword sheathed on his back with a round green and black rectangle design hilt and a circular golden guard and the blade had a serrated edge to one side and was jet black as night and he wore a short sleeve captains haori with the kanji for Gobantai (Fifth Division) on the back in black, his hand was holding a purplish blue orb with a power hungry expression in his eyes while Rukia Kuchiki a petite raven haired girl wearing a white gown laid on the ground with a large hole in her chest twitching in phantom pain, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain and agony from having something removed so forcefully from her body.

The crazed man's name is Sunder Ikari, he used to be a student of the most powerful shinigami in existence Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki who trained many legends including the captain commander himself yet when Sunder was a boy he always craved power and bloodshed, he grew up in Sereitei with his family the Ikari who were mostly a women clan with only him and his father Gendo Ikari being the only males but as he grew he began to resent his clan since men were supposed to be the dominant force in this world not some big breasted bimbos of his family. This steadily growing hunger for power was spotted immediately by Naruto himself and the man and his student fought a fierce battle yet Naruto defeated him without effort in front of his squad as well who were all women and to rub salt on the wound he removed nearly all of the teachings he showed Sunder but left the barest of his teachings and cast him from the Soul Queen's palace never to darken his doorstep again.

Sunder did not take his loss well evidenced by the fact he became deranged with each passing year till he was known as a violent, foul mouthed power hungry foul tempered manipulative scum and ruled the criminal underworld with an Iron fist with his two business partners Kote Yurei from Juichibantai (Eleventh Division) a short and stocky man with the eye color you would expect from vomit and a balding head and was known to be all brawn and no brains. Musaki Koeru one of the Fukutaicho's of Ichibantai (First Division) one was brains and the other the muscle but known were as smart or as strong as Sunder who only saw them as easily replaceable pawns.

They were accused of so many crimes even Sunder would know when to be atleast a bit subtle though he had to admit his plan of getting the Hougyoku (Orb Of Distortion) from her corpse via the Sokyoku was full proof except for one annoying problem. Kasumi Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki, each took a part of Rukia's power and when Byakuya severed their soul chain and soul sleet it destroyed those portions of Rukia's powers they took and in return awakening their own latent shinigami powers and trained intensively under the guide of Tessai, Kisuki Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin and Murasaki Shihouin and they tore through their opponents with overwhelming determination and will.

Kasumi was the biggest shock to Sunder, she defeated Kenpachi Zaraki a man even he feared right after his former sensei and went toe to toe with Byakuya Kuchiki a man he was so jealous of for his raw talent as a shinigami and a his stupid ideals of following sereitei law like a dog of Central 46.

But again the humans surprised him yet again by learning and master bankai within a short timespan and on the day of the execution they stormed the stand for Rukia's execution bravely and Kasumi pushed the blade holding over powers of a millions of countless zanpakutos yet it was sealed away by Jushira and Shinsua both female TAICHOS AT THAT IT WAS ANOTHER INSULT TO HIS PRIDE AT HOW MOST OF THE TAICHO'S WERE WOMEN WITH A SCANT FEW BEING MEN! He had to admit that ryoka's bankai Tensa Zangetsu could go toe to toe with him for a few minutes if he didn't take her seriously.

He decided against killing central 46 since they will continue to drive this cesspool further into the ground under his orders and promises of power and glory as much as he wanted especially when he falsified reports on Kisuki Urahara being the culprit behind the missing souls and causing Shinji and those trouble friends of his to go into exile in the human world so they won't be in his way. But he always had a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen, like a boogeyman from his younger years was coming back to haunt him. "T-teme!" Kasumi hacks up blood from the opening wounds on her abdomen, chest and neck her little sisters in almost worser conditions then her from trying to protect her with their own bodies.

Sunder just smirked arrogantly and maliciously, "Now, now Carrot-chan no need to turn your pretty little head red in the face." Kasumi glowers at him much more intensely fighting off a disgusted shiver at being called -Chan by...by this demon in human skin and struggled to get up cursing her protesting body's agony and pain when Old man Yamamoto spoke up in a very fiery tone of voice.

"Sunder Ikari captain of the Gobantai division i was wondering when you would pull off this stunt but to think you would go this far for a measure of petty vengeance and it doesn't surprise me to see one of my Fukutaicho's Musaki Koeru to join you along with Kote Yurei i always knew they were loose cannons waiting to happen." Yamamoto's off-handed reply angered the two traitor accomplices but most of all Sunder was angry the most at the fact that this old fart dare mention that bastard's name in his presence!

"I would choose my next words carefully Genryuusai Yamamoto!" Sunder hissed coldly flaring his reiatsu that was a poisonous green like his eyes causing some parts of the ground to sizzle and blacken as if dieing and Kasumi backed away quickly ignoring the quivering in her body from the amount of pressure weighing down on her body and saw the two arrogant lieutenants were no better if not looking more worse off then herself.

Yamamoto scoffed dismissively at the mildly strong brat trying to intimidate someone like him, if so he was decades to early to think f making him uncomfortable and only his sensei made him feel complete fear, "Worthless power hungry brat you are decades to early to even think of making me take you seriously why don't i show you what happens to traitors that turn their backs on the Gotei 13." He beared his reiatsu upon everyone yet it was focused on Sunder who had a slight bead of sweat dripping from his brow while some others were nearing the edge of collapse, sweatting profusely or were shaking in either fear or excitement at the display of unprecedented power.

"Heh you're pretty strong...for an old fart that is." Sunder sneered not showing his fear that was deeply hidden behind his eyes but his eyes widened when a very familiar energy flared up on his sensory radar.

"Well,well its been sometime Sunder-gaki." A cool, ethereal male voice said beside Yamamoto who's eyes widened open showing his surprised brown orbs recognizing who it was under the hood of the black haori over his head yet he could see the light sweeping hair from under the hood and smiled softly, "Sensei..." The man turned his head and Yamamoto could feel a lighthearted smile for the one who' teachings made him into man he is today.

"Die!" Kote and Musaki charged at the hooded man while a rush of wind blew his hood off showing a face that made Sunder pale, "Stop you fools!" The man had tanned skin, three sharp defined whisker marks on both cheeks, sharp narrow crimson golden slitted eyes, he also had hair protruding from the back of his head with the top beign white and the bottom black but the coldness behind those eyes made the air chill.

**(Nathaniel Dawkins - Bring It On) **

**Verse 1:**

**I move weight like a freight truck, build the muscle**  
**You can't escape your fate, we ain't scared to tussle**  
**I put the pressure on your offense, you can't advance**  
**I'm a pro, hit the bench, bro, you had your chance**  
**Do that dance in the end zone and hone my skill**  
**If I don't take it all the way, no one will**  
**Get back, you outta line, you outta your mind**  
**You outta time, keep searching brotha how do you find**  
**Another man as efficient as this machine I am**  
**I was born immortal, to be the king of the sport, a portal**  
**Just follow me to the next dimension**  
**You get lifted like these plates I'm benchin'**  
**Go ahead, put your two cents in**  
**Your worries are worthless**  
**Takes a strong-like mind to understand my purpose**  
**It's to shine more bright than sunlight**  
**I'm the storm at night**  
**Bring it on, if you ready to fight**

**Chorus:**

**Bring it on**  
**Do you accept the challenge?**  
**Bring it on**  
**I'm-a test your balance**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't stand the violence**  
**So put your tail between your legs**  
**And leave in silence**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't handle the heat**  
**Bring it on**  
**This cannibal is hungry for meat**  
**Bring it on**  
**And I'm ready to eat**  
**So if you're scared get outta here**  
**Before you get beat**  
**Bring it on**

**Verse 2:**

**Yeah, the heat is on**  
**You better get your best to the plate or it be the gong**  
**Calculate the magnitude of the situation you're facing**  
**No time for pacin', there's no time for wastin'**  
**What you thought, it would be a cake walk?**  
**I won't make it easy for you to hate-talk**  
**The trash is big**  
**No, I couldn't let you do it no longer**  
**So I built up mass and my passion is stronger**  
**To the point that I need an extra me to hold it**  
**So think that you could try but ain't no need to fold it**  
**Or bend it any which way, nothing is happening**  
**Just me groovin' here, I'm-a keep on rappin'**  
**And then the competition has to retire, no other choice**  
**Who can do it like I do it? No other voice**  
**If you need some help, call the doctor, get some medicine**  
**I'll expire you, bring you back to life and make you dead again**

"Don't get in my way..." The man muttered gripping Kote's sword arm after appearing in front of him and ripped it clean off his body much to their shock and the horror of some before slapping the screaming man across the face with his own appendage.

Ducking under a Shakkaho he dashed quickly reaching Musaki who was too late in moving with Shunpo being subjected to a lifting knee strike only to groan in pain when Naruto grabbed his arm twisting it into an arm lock slamming a knee into his face multiple times breaking his jaw and nose leaving bleeding bruises, "Weak." His cold reply shook the others even Byakuya at how much colder their sensei had gotten.

Musaki stumbled backwards drunkenly dragging a whining screaming Kote with him next to Sunder as Naruto approached with cold unfeeling eyes aimed at them it made Sunder very unsure of himself and tensed as he drew his 2nd blade which was a nodachi with a silver and black sided hilt and a japanese shinto charm hanging from the hilt and slowly drew its blade pulsing with his reiatsu, "I'm sure you remember her don't you Sunder." Sunder gulped in fear remembering that damn mischievous sword of his sensei.

Naruto saw the growing fear in his eyes and smirked darkly with a glint that Aizen himself had when using Kyoka Suigetsu to play a prank on someone that made Momo cry, "Oh dear sensei's going humiliate Sunder-kun again..." Sosuke murmured with a chuckle as did Ginhime (Fem. Gin) and a twitching smirk from Soi-Fong and Toshira.

**Chorus:**

**Bring it on**  
**Do you accept the challenge?**  
**Bring it on**  
**I'm-a test your balance**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't stand the violence**  
**So put your tail between your legs**  
**And leave in silence**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't handle the heat**  
**Bring it on**  
**This cannibal is hungry for meat**  
**Bring it on**  
**And I'm ready to eat**  
**So if you're scared get outta here**  
**Before you get beat**  
**Bring it on**

**Verse 3:**

**Show me the money, show me the glory**  
**Gimme a second to demonstrate let me tell you the story**  
**Do me a favor, pretend my name wasn't in the street**  
**If you my homie you won't have no problem holding this heat**  
**If you my enemy, then stay away you gets no love**  
**lmagine your soul escaping, just floatin' above**  
**Another day, another dollar, earned the paper real slick**  
**Ah, it doesn't matter if it's illegitimate**  
**Either way we're gonna get what we want and get it quick**  
**If you in the way, you feel the contents of this clip**  
**I'm not a gangsta, but I know gangstas belong in the dump**  
**I'm not a softie, come on, let me see you show you a chump**  
**Not a little boy talkin' big man talk, neither**  
**I'm a cold brotha, never catch me without a heater**  
**You want drama, I've got it for you like it was Broadway**  
**Didn't wanna miss a night, you have to learn it the hard way**

Sunder flinched again at the sharp ring from the unsheathing and pulled his blade Fenrir from his back standing in a strong one handed stance with the hilt at his hip **(Nightmare's stance from Soulcalibur Lost Swords) **and his loose hand clenched into a fist. Naruto held Tsukuyomi in a reverse-grip while holding the sheath in his other hand tightly in a one handed grip.

"Shine Upon Everlasting Darkness..." Sunder charged quickly aiming to interrupt him but just as he descended on Naruto with Fenrir in a vertical slash down the middle he only saw the shadowed fanged grin .

"Tsukuyomi..." A bright flash filled everyone's vision nearly blinding them in the process while others weren't so lucky and started yelping and screaming in pain of their abused retina and Sunder got the worse of it full blast point blank range making him howl in pain like a wolf as did Fenrir in the soulscape was snarling in anger at that damned Moon bitch that scarred his partner.

The light soon died down revealing Naruto's shikai which stunned even Kasumi,the blade grew a few inches longer for a nodachi with the blade being a silver shiny moon white color with a circular guard along with the kanji for Moon Goddess in white on the middle of the guard while the hilt was black with silver moon pattern designs all in all it was a truly beautiful and deadly blade.

"She won't work on me anymore sensei i've trained myself to resist any illusion from Aizen-baka over there." Sunder grinned smugly not seeing Naruto's eye twitch and a deadly look appeared in his eyes, "Insolent little boy, you think i even had to use a morsel of my power on you back then, i have grown stronger even when you became a Taicho by a snow-balls chance because of that stupid Central 46 you never surpassed me, the only equals to me are my mates, Reio-sama, Kami-chan, Yami-Chan, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo-aniki, Amaterasu-chan, and Izanagi-hime my subordinates are strong enough to fight on par with Yama-gaki to a standstill you are only as strong as a Mid to High taicho because you fight unpredictably like a brawler and even with your skill in Zanjutsu you never so much as made me take a step back." Sneered Naruto angering Sunder and roared animalistically slashing with wild abandon like a beserker slamming slash upon full strength slashes down on his former teacher only for each to be blocked by either Tsukuyomi or his sheath all with a calm unflinching eye. He overextended on one punch which Naruto capitalized on sliding to the right smashing his sheath hard against Sunder's ribs only receiving a grunt of pain and discomfort in return getting a quirk of a lip from him, "Ohhhh? trained your body's toughness trying to imitate Kenpachi-gaki huh well it's only as half as good as his is, even he didn't flinch when i hit him with that love tap."

Kenpachi snorted turning his head hiding his embarrassed flushed face from the others laughing at the mad dog of the gotei being embarrassed as a child by Naruto but got back to watching the fight while seeing Musaki use his almost nil Kaido skills to cauterize and stop the blooding stump of an arm with Kote screaming in pain like a whiny little bitch.

"Got to move faster than that kid." Mocked Naruto slashing him across the chest when he only leaned back by a fair margin dodging the slash and was going to gloat only for his chest to spray blood with a long scar in the shape of a cross, "H-how i dodged that!" Naruto just chuckled darkly and Tsukuyomi flashed again and Sunder saw the blood was gone but the scar was still there.

"I furthered Tsuki-chan's powers since i am the god's above avatar and i am also the child of prophecy and the heir of the Otsutsuki family who have a deep relationship with the Moon Goddess herself allowing me to use any kind of illusion even time perception changing using any part of my zanpakuto and it takes a while for the effects of being Illusioned to wear off and each flash of light adds 55 minutes to the limit and you've been flashed 4 times already making that 2 hours and 25 minutes till then i am going to tear you apart for daring to overthrow my Queen!" Snarled Naruto charging at Sunder fast and hard slashign him across his left cheek causing him to reel back in shock and fear at the inhuman rage in his former mentors eyes and had to defend his limbs from getting severed especially his head and thus the two fought hard and fast with Shunpo, Hoho, Hakuda and Zanjutsu while said traitor captain was getting his ass handed to him more badly then before since that **Night **and he wasn't getting any reprieve even as they tore the landscape around them to shreds stunning even Yamamoto at his sensei's increased power knowing even with his bankai he wouldn't be able to beat his sensei even at 15% of his power.

"Mu Ken (Infinite Sword Corridor Illusion)" Naruto held Tsukuyomi against the flat of his palm after putting his sheath by through his sash and Sunder was surrounded by a corridor of silver white japanese swords that instantly flew from every direction aiming to skewer every inch of his body he didn't get away unscathed as at each turn he shunpoed three or four swords were waiting for him, so far he was stabbed 14 times in his shoulders, back and his arms bleeding profusely but he still stood upright albeit with sweat caking his face as he started to grow pale from losing so much blood while Naruto only held Tsukuyomi's glowing blade horizontally, "Tell me Sunder..." Sunder felt his blood boil at the smirk on Naruto's face full of mocking intent.

No one mocked him and lived to tell about it!

"Konoyaro..." Sunder growled ignoring his wounds and stood up and roared, "Kill and Devour! Fenrir!" Fenrir glowed with an acid green sheen on it's serrated edged blade on both sides while the skull pommel on the hilt glowed ominously and Naruto saw green liquid dripping off Fenrir hitting the ground with a hiss eating away at the ground quickly much to his annoyance feeling the arrogance and superiority seeping from the huge sword in Sunder's hands and heard Susanoo speak up from within.

"It seem's that arrogant little pup and his master wants to rumble again." Susanoo looked like tan skinned man wearing sea blue and white samurai armor with long lightning yellow hair from under his kabuto (Samurai Helmet) and his storming sea blue eyes were glowing with bloodlust and eagerness to be used.

_'Yes it seem's that way Susanoo-aniki.' _Naruto replied almost softly looking upon his former student almost fondly since his eyes reminded him so much of how he used to feel behind his mask as a child when he was alive, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu sighed softly feeling their mates/wielder's anguish.

"He reminds you of yourself doesn't he Naruto-kun." Naruto stayed quiet but his silence was what answered their question.

"Naruto-kun he's chosen his path, his morals and soul were already tainted with evil and hate there's nothing left of your student in that body, he's nothing but a monster in the form of your student." Naruto sighed at Tsukuyomi being right but it still stung to see how he failed him, was this how Kaguya felt when her son's betrayed her for power they didn't have.

His eyes shadowed themselves and sheathed Tsukuyomi causing the illusionary blades to vanish confusing everyone and Unohana felt her sensei/crush's anguish and sadness and it made her eyes soften knowing he felt a connection to Sunder due to how they grew up with similar lives when they were mortals.

Naruto gazed up at Sunder with emotionless robotic eyes that chilled Sunder to his very soul and he pulled his blade with the dark sea blue wave patterned sword showing a royal blue bladed Jian that then swirled with water and lightning shocking Jushira at seeing her sensei's 2nd destructive zanpakuto in it's glory.

"You wanted a fight Sunder..." Naruto said almost to a whisper but Sunder nodded his head confused and suddenly flinched again when those cold dead eyes suddenly turned lightning teal blue heterochromia sea ocean blue glowing with immense power.

**Chorus (x2):**

**Bring it on**  
**Do you accept the challenge?**  
**Bring it on**  
**I'm-a test your balance**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't stand the violence**  
**So put your tail between your legs**  
**And leave in silence**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't stand the violence**  
**So put your tail between your legs**  
**And leave in silence**  
**Bring it on**  
**You can't handle the heat**  
**This cannibal is hungry for meat**  
**Bring it on**  
**And I'm ready to eat**  
**So if you're scared get outta here**  
**Before you get beat**

**(End Song)**

**(Young Dre ft. Good Charlotte - Workin) **

Naruto whispered with a sub-zero cold voice full of murderous intent, **"STORMS RAGE AND SEAS ROAR! SUSANOO!" **Sea blue waves and lightning raged and roared around Naruto with furious winds causing his kimono and haori to flap in the wind and his eyes glowed more intensely until they were white and suddenly Susanoo split into two japanese twin swords that were colored lightning bluish yellow with lightning and water swirling and crackling around them.

Naruto looked at Sunder with rage, **"For all of the children you killed and women you raped i am going to rip you limb from limb!" **He vanished in a sonic boom tearing the ground apart like paper slashing at his torso and Sunder hastily blocked only to skid back from the force behind it and blocked another after another causing him to stumble back frantically and blocked a double hammer slash forcing him to his knees as Naruto went blade devil on him *Think of how Roxas fought against Sora* the ferocity and hate in his former teacher's eyes scared him and many others.

**"STOP BLOCKING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND FIGHT BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKWIT!" **They flinched hearing that cold heartless voice reminding them why he was called the **Oni-Ookami-Ou (Demon Wolf Emperor) **it was due to how merciless and cold he was in battle when he knows you've committed a sin and you'd wish he killed you quickly especially when he tortures you be it man or woman no stained souls were safe from his wrath.

**"Arashi No Mai(Dance Of Storms)!" **He became a whirlwind of motion slashing, stabbing and parrying like a raging storm going from slow to fast, forceful to graceful as the wind itself landing slashes and cuts all over Sunder's body even across the bridge of his nose and Naruto licked the blood dripping from his left blade with an elongated tongue making several pale and shiver while Soi-Fong and Unohana had to cross their legs to keep their arousal from showing while Rangiku and Yoruichi's mom had no restraint looking at Naruto with lust and want.

**"Kukukuku...don't try and run now the fun's just starting..." **Sunder shook in fear hearing the evil scientist cackle from the monster in front of him but grinned seeing the sky starting to rip open and Menos appeared from the holes.

_'Now my chance to escape from this lunatic.' _Naruto stared right at him with a determined scowl and channeled more of Susanoo's power, **"Raiteki Tsuin Taihou(Twin Shock Cannon)!" **Two jets of lightning blasted from the tips of the blades gouging int the earth and Sunder sheathed Fenrir shunpoing next to Musaki and Kote before trying to make a run for it just as the lightning exploded on impact propelling them into the Negacion much to Naruto's annoyance.

**(End Song) **

"So long fuckhead!" Musaki laughed mockingly with a sneer not seeing Naruto's fanged smirk before an X-shaped scar appeared stretching from his nose to most of his face *The same marking Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist had on his face* spraying blood making the man scream in pain holding his face and Kote got his groin detached making him scream in a high pitch tone and Sunder roared in pain grabbing his now gouged out eye. He glared at Naruto standing there looking at him unflnchingly and turned around but called over his shoulder.

"You escape this time Sunder but mark my words you've only prolonged you inevitable fate sooner or later me and you will fight again and i will kill you before obliterating your soul from existence for all the pain you caused my loved ones and your crimes against the Gotei 13 that is a promise." Naruto declared calmly and Sunder felt a chill pass through him like death was behind him at the moment just as they vanished through the Garganta though the Meno's stayed and prepared to fire Cero's at Naruto's back but he only sneered unsheathing Yamato slightly and sheathed her with a click and purple light lines appeared on the heads and torso's of the low class hollows before falling to dusty pieces.

He turned his gaze towards Yamamoto and the other Gotei 13 and they all gulped sweating at the displeased look on their mentors face, yes even Kenpachi, Aizen, Ginhime, Soi-Fong, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Yamamoto, Unohana and most of the others did the same with bleach white skin tones knowing one thing was noticeable.

Naruto-sensei was absolutely pissed!

"You know Yama-gaki..." Naruto began in a cheery dark tone with a closed eye smile but the wolf demoni hannya mask floating behind him leaking blood and gore through it's grinning fangs and eye sockets made even Unohana shrink in on herself whimpering fearfully and Kasumi and the gang watched amazed and afraid at how one man was turning these guys into whimpering little kids.

"I would have never thought you would create a council for arrogant greedy little upstarts ruining the sanctuary that was supposed to be for both shinigami and souls that were lost from their family's and then there's you Kisuki Urahara!" He snapped his hand up pinching the cheek of a buxom pale blond haired woman wearing a green and white striped bucket hat, a forest green kimono and an overcoat but her expression was sheepish at best cowering on her knees in fear beside her sensei who looked very irate.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT MESSING WITH THINGS THAT DONT BELONG TO YOU! YA LITTLE IGNORANT GAKI!" Kisuki eeped fearfully at her sensei's thundering voice his eyes looking like hellfire at the moment and tried to say she was sorry, "G-gomen sensei i didn't have any intention of using the Hougyoku on anyone i studied it for a bit but after seeing the danger of it i tried many ways to destroy it but the damn thing is indestructible nothing i did worked!" Naruto gazed at her eyes noting she was being truthful and let go allowing her to fall on her ass suddenly Yachiru cheered jumping into his chest swinging around his neck witha jolly smile, "YATTA! NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE BACK NOW I CAN MARRY YOU LIKE I PROMISED ON THAT DAY!" Naruto sweatdropped when all of the females stood stock still at that and practically glared and snarled at a cheshire grinning Yachiru like wild animals at her words.

"Excuse me Kujisashi-san i believe i didn't hear the words you said to my master and FIANCE!" Soi-Fong growled and suddenly she was growled at only making the sweatdrop even bigger along with Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya and the other guys.

"Naruto-sensei is my man he doesn't need such a flat chested harlot like you Soi-Fong -taicho." Soi-Fong's hair strand stood up on end making Omaeda shiver next to her at the death smile on his captain's face and Naruto whispered, "Omaeda-kun i'd get to a safe distance with the rest of us unless you want to get caught in the crossfire!" He said it discreetly and Omaeda took one look at his captain and hightailed it to a safe distance with the others.

"Hehehehehehe..." Murasaki giggled in a slowly louder hysterical voice much to the amusement of Naruto, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kasumi, Yuzu and Karin and they started sniggering with tears streaming down their face.

"Huh?" The others stared at Murasaki including her daughter and suddenly burst out laughing hysterically pointing at Unohana and Soi-Fong who looked annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT THE BIGGEST RACK?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Murasaki's L-cups bounced with each laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S GOT YOU THERE RETSU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zaraki laughed his ass off tears streaming down his face, Kasumi and Karin laughed with tears in their eyes at Yoruichi's immensely pissed off expression.

"OI! YORUICHI-SAN SEEM'S MURA-CHAN'S THE ONLY ONE MEANT FOR YOUR SENSEI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Several tic-marks grew over the dark skinned woman's face with a twitching eyebrow neko fangs bared with a hiss.

Byakuya pitched in laughing like a madman, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE YOU JUST GOT DITCHED HOUSECAT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yoruichi and the others started to fume and bubble with anger and looked toward Naruto expectantly and he quickly looked away with a Pfft making them crowd around him roughly grabbing at his clothes trying to tear them off demanding he comment on their assets and surprisingly Kasumi and Yuzu joined in too.

"O-oi! where are you squeezing at Kiyone-chan! oi Rukia quit groping my as-Unohana-chan, Rangiku-chan hands off of my junk, goddammit Isane, Ginhime, Jushira, Nanao-chain quit messing with my hair like that dammit o-oi where are your hands going Soi-Fong!" He squawked as they were trying to molest him and surprisingly he was fending them off which made the guys envious at his position.

"Lucky bastard..." Hisagi grumbled but laughed with the others at his predicament.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 1**

**Next chapter - Chapter 2 - Weeding out the corrupt and purifying the evil**


End file.
